


Fly Again

by fireynovacat



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Astromechs, Dorks in Love, Ezra is a sweetheart, F/M, Old Bases, making new friends, scavenging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: She never expected anybody coming again. She never thought she would fly again.





	Fly Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EyeLoch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeLoch/gifts).



> My Rebelsgiftexchange, I'm rather proud of this, although I wish it was longer. I hope you love this little Droid, she's yours now, Eyeloch!

Sabine picked through the mess that had once been a base. The old place was a mess, between being attacked and quickly abandoned, the Clone Wars base was hardly recognizable. The Mandalorian wasn't beyond scavenging, but was mostly here to explore. Noise of to her left alerted her to somebody's approach and she glanced up. Ezra was picking his way over a destroyed computer terminal and made his way to her side. 

“Find anything useful?” He asked, holding an unmarked helmet between his hands. Sabine shook her head, “Nothing yet. How about you?”  
Ezra opened his mouth and lifted the helmet, “Besides helmets, dork.”   
Ezra shrugged, “Mostly everything is destroyed. There is an armory with a few helmets and blasters.”   
Interesting, they would have to go through and check the weapons, perhaps some still worked. “Come on,” she replied, nudging him, “let's go this way.” Together, the pair headed down the corridor in front of them, which was in slightly better repair.

 

C1-12L reactivated when the alarm rang and tried to pull up the displays. There was a crackling, but the screens didn’t work. Groaning in annoyance, she tried to limp over to the other displays, but couldn’t move as well as she thought she could. Indignantly she shrieked at her damaged body and tried to limp over to the door. There was nothing she could do except look for the disturbance herself. C1-12L whirred angrily out of the door and looked around, but stopped when she could barely swivel her dome, not could she run diagnostics. The droid slowly made her way down the dirty hallway, it was usettingly quiet. A small part of the old astromech hoped that the GAR had come back to rebuild the base. She could fly again and fulfill her purpose. 

 

The base was still unnervingly quiet and Sabine couldn’t help but be on high alert. Years of fighting had conditioned her to expect the worse and currently, the small paranoid part of her was waiting for an ambush. The warrior nearly jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to glare at Ezra. “Don’t surprise me like that!”   
Ezra grinned, “Relax, besides a few small creatures, we’re the only living thing here. Nothing else as far as I can sense.”   
She forced herself to relax, “If you’re wrong, you owe me.” The Jedi laughed, “Fine. That’s a deal.”   
They continued to walk down the corridor in comfortable silence. Ezra grinned, “What would I have to do?” “Hmm, maybe scrub the Starbird’s engines?" "Oh, come on, I wanted to help you repaint the hull.” “No! That’s a fun thing.” Ezra pulled a sad face, “Oh, come on. I thought you loved me. Why would you deny me my favorite thing?”   
She laughed and lightly punched him, “Of course I love you, goofball.” 

 

They both stopped short when they both heard the clicking, Sabine immediately put her hand on her left blaster and Ezra grabbed his lightsaber. She nodded to her partner and they slowly walked forward, ready to defend themselves. The noise continued as they turned the corner and they both blanched in surprise at what they saw there. A dirty and damaged droid was working its way slowly down the corridor, the noise coming from it's crumpled left leg. When it saw them it whopped almost angrily, demanding to know who they were and why they were there. 

 

“Is that a C1 unit?” Sabine stared at the droid, it did hold a remarkable resemblance to Chopper,   
“I think it is,” she replied. Ezra released his grip on his weapon and walked forward before crouching in front of the droid, “Hello, I’m Ezra and this is Sabine. Who are you?” The astromech was silent before quietly chirping that they were C1-12L, but her pilot called her Kitty.   
“Kitty?” he asked, confused. In response Kitty purred, “Oh, okay, that makes sense.”   
Sabine walked forward, “Are you the only droid still active if you’re from the Clone Wars?” Kitty produced a depressing whine and shifted from leg to leg. They stood in silence for a few heartbeats before the droid asked if they would repair her. “I’m sorry, but the parts to repair C1 droids are hard to find.” Kitty chirped and maneuvered herself around and rattled off in the opposite direction. “Wait! Where are you going?” Ezra jumped up and started following, to the repair room, came the reply.   
“Should we follow her?” Ezra looked concerned, but also hopeful. Sabine shrugged, “I don’t see why not.”

 

They followed the little astromech down the hall before stopping at a closed door. Kitty tried to bang against it and warbled in frustration when it wouldn’t open. Ezra stepped forward and hit the open button, the door gave a quiet grinding noise and opened halfway, barely wide enough for Kitty and them. Inside there were crates of parts and repair tables. Tools lay scattered about the room. The droid rammed into a crate in the far corner of the room and chirped at them to hurry up. When they opened up the box there were all types of parts, “Alright, first we have to fix that leg,” she turned and spoke to Kitty, “It will be easier to do the repairs if we power you down. Are you okay with that?” Kitty considered it for a minute before warbling an an affirmative and powered down.

 

\--------

 

COMMAND: REBOOT  
REBOOTING  
POWER ON: BATTERIES 100%

 

Kitty found herself in a strange place when she powered back on, but the two humans were watching her. Had they repaired her? “Go on. Try everything out!” Ezra sounded excited. Kitty started by swiveling her dome and purred in pleasure when it spun smoothly around. Then she wiggled and shot off across what had to be a cargo bay, Ezra yelped and jumped out of the way. Sabine cackled from her perch on a crate. Kitty whooped joyfully as she wheeled around the open space before coming to a stop next the Ezra. “Feel better?” She purred, “Sabine gave you a new paint job, we were quite surprised to find out you were purple and black.”   
Suddenly she went still, before asking what they would do with her.   
“Well,” Sabine began as she slipped down and went to sit with them, “we were going to offer you a place on our crew.” Kitty chirped in thought, before responding that if she got to fly she would be happy. “Alright, we are going to head over to our family and give them some of the spare parts, they have a C1 series droid too, his name is Chopper.” 

 

Kitty purred in joy at the idea that she got to not only fly again, but that she would be with people. “I think that’s a yes.” Ezra grinned, “Come on. We’re going to take off now.” She chirped and followed them to the cockpit. It was good to fulfill her purpose again. It was good to fly and in her content, she started her signature purring and her new pilots laughed. Yes, this was acceptable.


End file.
